


The Discovery, aka the Beginning of Everything.

by larrycaring



Series: The Adventures of the Tomlinson-Styles onboard the TARDIS [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alien Character(s), Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, BE READY :), Because yes, IN SPACE!, LouisandHarry are soulmates, M/M, MORE STORIES WITHIN THIS SERIES WILL COME :), PSA: YOU CAN READ THIS SERIES WITHOUT KNOWING ANYTHING ABOUT THE DOCTOR WHO UNIVERSE!!!!!!, Science Fiction, Space Flight, Space Husbands, Totally, here we go :), im coming for y'all :), louisandharry are married, so it's a Larry fic..., thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring
Summary: Louis and Harry meet the Doctor, and they fly to the stars with him.





	The Discovery, aka the Beginning of Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> So as you all know, I love One Direction, especially Larry, and Doctor Who… And well, I’ve wanted to write a fic of LouisandHarry traveling with my favourite Doctor Who for a long time… So I guess… Y’all should have seen it coming.
> 
> So here we are now.
> 
> And yes, this fic is totally for my own enjoyment. No one asked for it, I guess… But… Again, here we are.
> 
> Thank you [Julia](https://twitter.com/tmhlarry) for editing. ;) We love one fellow Larry/Doctor Who fan.
> 
> ENJOY.
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> _P-S.: You can read this fic without knowing anything about the Doctor Who universe._  
> 

If you asked Louis, he’d tell you that yes, he’s always believed in aliens. Not necessarily the kind of aliens that people automatically imagine: Little green/grey figures with weird eyes and no nose. After all, who fucking knows what they look like? And there must be so many different types of aliens out there, from so many distinct planets and— Okay, Louis is getting ahead of himself here.

So yeah, sure, he has always believed in aliens.

But fuck, he never thought he’d witness such an extrinsic event someday.

It all happened on an ordinary night. Louis cannot even remember what day it was. He just knows it must have been on a week day, because he was working late, correcting some copies for school. Harry was already in dreamland.

He was slouched at his desk, the only source of light being the desk lamp he had bought recently. (Louis loves his lamp. It has an articulated arm and a swivel head. But that’s no important detail, Louis knows.) Admittedly, he knew he should have stopped working when his eyes were no longer capable of staying open. But Louis had always enjoyed to be ahead of himself when it came to work, so he wanted to correct as many copies as possible. (Plus, Harry had given him the motivation earlier.)

The only reason he finally stopped was when he heard a sudden loud crash. (In hindsight Louis wonders how Harry didn’t hear it. He’s such a heavy sleeper.)

Louis remembers jumping on his chair, almost hitting his knees against the surface. He knows he dropped his pen somewhere on his desk. Perhaps the pen even rolled on the table, and fell. But Louis didn’t notice that. He remembers frantically turning his head and looking for the source of the noise, and it didn’t take him long to rush to the window overlooking their backyard.

Because the sound had to have come from outside.

That was when Louis noticed something. He was lucky the moon was shining clearly, allowing him to see, what would change his life forever.

He recalls pushing himself off the window, almost stumbling with how fast he had moved. He remembers briefly debating whether to wake Harry or not, but Louis’ brain could barely function and his curiosity got the best of him and… He was scared the… Whatever it was in their backyard, would disappear. Now he knows it wouldn’t have disappeared so quickly, but at the time he had no clue.

The thing, that had clearly crashed in Louis and Harry’s backyard, was still there when he stumbled outside, breathless from running down the stairs and out the door. He didn’t even think twice before approaching what his brain automatically called an unidentified flying object. And the most bizarre thing about that UFO? It looked like a freaking police box. The kind of police box you’d find in older times, a couple of decades ago, on almost every street corner. Certainly not something Louis had seen much of in his lifetime.

It was blue, and appeared heavily damaged, yet still in one piece. There was smoke coming out of every open crack and hole, and Louis’ heart was beating fast and his mind was running wild, wondering how the hell a police box had dropped out of the sky and into his backyard. Was it the work of a giant? An invisible giant, surely? Because he absolutely couldn’t come up with any other remotely logical explanation. Just a police box. 

The sky was clear, the owls were hooting and it was another typically average night. Yet, an incredibly unusual object had just crashed into their backyard, making Louis wonder how the neighbours (and again, Harry) hadn’t heard it.

“What the bloody hell,” he remembers whispering at least a thousand times.

Little did he know, he hadn’t even seen it all yet.

Because then, the doors of the police box opened noisily and a hand reached out. (To this day, Louis refuses to admit he yelped at that. He has never told Harry about it either. Whatever.)

“Ouch, ouch, ouch,” the hand said, or rather, the person the hand seemingly belonged to. Louis still couldn’t see who that person was, and in all honesty, he actually couldn’t really comprehend what the hell was going on at all.

He doesn’t remember, what exactly he expected to see climbing out of that box. He just remembers, that he did not expect a man, a human person, poking his head through the doors of that police box.

The man, the most normal and yet strangest man Louis had ever seen, looked at his surroundings, before his eyes fell on Louis. There was dirt on the man’s face, and he was sporting a big wide grin.

“Oh, hello there,” the man spoke up, and it was clearly English, not some gibberish language like the one from the Sims.

Louis dumbfoundedly opened his mouth in response, but no sound came out. He was speechless and lost, and more than confused and bewildered.

When he finally came to his senses, he simply took off. (Without ever answering the man’s salutation, how rude, he realises now.) He remembers shaking Harry awake hard. Way too hard.

Harry grunted in response, slapping Louis’ hand and almost hitting him in the face in the process. Louis hastily dropped the words, “weird dude”, “in the backyard” and “I think he’s a fucking alien”, at which Harry finally snapped his eyes open.

As it turned out, the man was no average man at all. They learned that he was an alien, but not just any random type of alien.

If Louis had to sum it all up, it would go something like this: The strange man comes from an alien race called  “Time Lords”, and Louis and Harry believe that his planet must’ve been lost or destroyed or something like that, because of how little they actually know about the alien’s homeland. To be quite honest, they really don’t have a clue, because the Doctor never talks about it. (By the way, the alien’s name is “the Doctor”, and that’s only the tip of the iceberg when it comes to the Bizarre Things About The Time Lord. Honestly, that’s only the beginning of an endlessly long list. But… That’s another story.)

They knew nothing about the alien. Yet, Harry still offered the man help, because he was in dire need of it, that was for sure. Of course, they were cautious, and never took their eyes off the strange man, who talked funnily and acted strangely. He was even walking in a weird way, like a newborn animal trying to take its first steps. (Or maybe he was drunk, and Louis and Harry had taken a completely hammered person under their roof. But still, there was no logical explanation for the phone box fuming in the backyard, though.)

And that’s when they learned.

“That ‘phone box’ as you call it,” the alien huffed, as if deeply offended on behalf of the object. “That’s my spaceship, the TARDIS.” He flapped and waved his hands about as he explained. At Louis and Harry’s blank stares, he clarified, “Stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space.”

And well, when a stranger lands in your backyard and offers you to travel through space and time with him, what do you do?

And that’s when Louis and Harry came onboard the TARDIS and their adventures with the Doctor began.

**_To be continued..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> **There will definitely be MORE. Stay tuned...**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **I AM SO SORRY, BUT I LOVE DOCTOR WHO SO MUCH AND I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS SERIES. SO YEAH.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Kudos and comments would be very much appreciated!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Go read my other fics. Of course, it's not an order. Just an advice. Please. Pretty please? :D**
> 
>  
> 
> **[Click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring/works) to see and read all my other works!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **Twitter:**  
> [@larrycaring](https://twitter.com/larrycaring)  
>  **Tumblr:mystupidamours**


End file.
